Daddy's Girl
by RealMe07
Summary: After trying or what seems like forever, Emily and Derek Morgan are about to bring a baby boy into this world...or so they think. !ONE-SHOT! Story 1 in the Mia Series!


**A/N: I was in the car. I heard a song. And that is how this fic came to be ;) Inspiration is All-American Girl by Carrie Underwood. I don't know yet if this is a one shot or two or three. *mystery…* :o **

**Enjoy! **

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/ -/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/ -/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

Derek Morgan put down his paintbrush and stood back, admiring his masterpiece which may or may not have taken six hours out of his day off to accomplish. Either way, he was happy with how it turned out and knew it was well worth it.

Soon the paint fumes were as bad as a week old body in a bathtub, and he decided he'd follow the lingering scents coming from the small kitchen. He walked in and smiled as his eyes met with those of his wife of two years. She looked completely exhausted; all her weight leaning against the small island with the help of her bent elbows. Her hair was in a loose, and not to mention messy, ponytail and she looked as if she were about to fall asleep right there.

"I don't know why people say being pregnant is the best feeling in the world…I feel like absolute crap." She groaned as he smiled and walked towards her, moving her so he was standing near the countertop and her weight was being pressed against him, her hands resting atop her large belly with his hands covering them. "I probably look even worse and I need a new kitchen because I can barely move in it anymore. I thought this was supposed to be a _good _experience?!"

"I think you look sexy as hell carrying my baby." He smiled as she maneuvered her body around his arms so her large stomach was pressed against his and her face was buried in his neck and he kept his hands on her waist and she moved hers up to his neck.

"How sexy is hell?" She retorted.

"How smart-ass of you." He chuckled with her.

He quickly moved from her grasp and grabbed his iPod from his soon-to-be-son's room where he had been listening to music as he painted it for his arrival in a few weeks. He turned it to the classic 'I Will Always Love You' by Whitney Houston. The two shared a smirk as he returned to his previous position and began slowly dancing around the kitchen.

"This is what we listened to when you made me that romantic dinner after I…" Emily choked back tears of bitter-sweet memories.

"It is." He said, remembering the story.

He and Emily had tried _so_ long to have a baby. They'd went through treatments, dedicated days at a time to their little operation, and did every kind of research possible…yet, no luck. One night Emily had sworn she was pregnant, she claimed she had headaches and her stomach didn't feel right and that she looked to have gained some weight. Derek wasn't convinced, but took her out to by a test anyways. When she came out of their master bathroom three minutes later in tears, they agreed to stop constantly trying and just let nature run its course.

Emily was in some kind of depression and labeled herself as barren. She moped around the house for weeks, took lunch breaks at work to cry in her car in the parking garage, and refused to have any sexual contact with Derek. Finally he grew sick of this and decided to fix it. He made a romantic dinner one night, complete with candles, rose petals, and her favorite Italian foods. He even got Garcia to give him her most played iPod songs and created a playlist which he played during the special occasion.

The second she walked into their house and noticed what he had done she immediately broke down in his arms. Long story short, from then on she was back to normal. I guess she just needed to feel loved since she still hadn't given him a child. They ended up making love that night, and that's how their son was conceived.

And he was due anytime now.

"I can't believe we made a baby." Emily smiled, her cheek resting on his strong chest as they swayed to the beat of the music.

"We did." He smiled as he kissed the top of her dark hair and caressed her hips.

"C'mon," Emily smiled up to him, her brown doe eyes shining with happy (and most likely hormonal) tears. "Let's put the crib together."

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/ -/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/ -/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Eight hours of intense labor was nothing to joke about.

Derek ran the wet washcloth over Emily's forehead once again and she closed her eyes as the temperature cooled her slightly. He moved the damp tendrils of her hair and kissed her forehead. She weakly smiled up at him and popped an ice cube in her mouth. She scrunched her face at the painful contraction that ripped through her. Soon enough it was over, and when she opened her eyes she saw the doctor inspecting her.

"Alright, Emily," She said loud enough for her to hear, but without shouting. "You're fully dilated. I want you to take a deep breath and on the count of three, push for me, ok?"

Emily nodded and took a deep breath. Or several, for that matter. The doctor counted to three, and Emily pushed.

Nothing. Absolutely nothing.

"Ok, let's try again." The doctor said. "Really hard this time, we wanna see this little guy's head."

Derek moved over to the footrest where Emily's left foot was propped in place, but his hand was still in hers. And boy, did she grip it tight. And on the count of three, she pushed with all her might.

Emily's painful yelp rung throughout the small hospital room.

"I see his head!" Derek smiled as he marveled at the sight. "You're doing so good, Em." He kissed her forehead.

"Alright, Emily, you tore a little bit, but his head's out so the rest is easy from here on." The doctor encouraged. "I want you to take time to breath, and then I'm going to have you push, but don't stop after one push. We want him out as soon as we can."

Emily shut her eyes tight. "Deep breath…" She heard the doctor say soothingly. "And push on one…two…three!"

She screamed as the intense pain shot through her lower body, but she didn't stop pushing, just like the doctor said. Before she knew it, the cries of a baby echoed through the room, bringing happy tears to both parents.

Derek cut the umbilical cord and let them clean off the baby and dress him. He walked over to Emily and kissed her soundly. "You did it!" He smiled.

"We did it." She said, her eyes staring deep into his. He gave her another kiss and moved as the nurse handed Emily the baby.

Who was wrapped in a pink blanket.

Both parents looked at the nurse in confusion. Didn't the doctor say they were having a boy? Didn't the ultrasounds confirm it, too? Did they get the blankets switched around? What was going on?

"I…I thought…?" Emily stuttered to the doctor.

The doctor gently smiled. "It seems we made a mistake. Someone-or shall I say some_thing_- was hiding." She apologized. "I hope you're not too disappointed or irate with our clinic; we make sure to tell all our patients that ultrasounds are never one hundred percent."

"No, we understand. This is just a surprise." Derek said, also with a smile.

"We couldn't be happier, really." Emily assured as she kissed her baby's forehead and cuddled her closer. "All we wanted was a baby; gender doesn't matter to us."

"Good; I'm glad. Congratulations, she's a beautiful little girl." She said before exiting the room to give the couple some time with their new addition.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/ -/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/ -/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

"Lemme at her!" Emily and Derek both looked up from their little girl as soon as they heard Garcia push past a doctor and practically run into the room both mother and child were being cared for in. She over-dramatically burst into the room and instantly stopped her frantically when she laid her eyes on the sight of the cute little family before her. "Aw!" She cooed. "You're all so cute!"

"Garcia," Emily began. "We'd like you to meet Mia Brooke Morgan." She smiled as she handed Mia to Derek, and Derek carefully walked to place his daughter in his friend's awaiting arms.

Garcia gladly took Mia and kissed her little pink forehead gently while swaying her back and forth. JJ rushed in with Reid and Rossi following closely behind. Garcia noticed, but never moved from her previous position; she had keen eyes on the baby.

"Her name's Mia." She simply stated with a plastered smile, similar to the others in the room.

JJ had heart-swelling tears in her eyes as she held the little baby girl. Rossi followed, and Reid awkwardly held the baby, not quite sure how to fondle one, nevertheless care for one. When the baby shifted in her arms he looked to JJ and Emily for help, but the two just smiled at him and watched as the baby smiled up to him.

"Hi, there, Mom and Dad!" Ashley walked in with her arms out and quickly hugged both new parents with a proud smile on her face. Ashley had been Emily's replacement for her maternity leave, and possibly forever as she was considering leaving to be a stay-at-home-mom, something she never got herself as a child and longed for hers to have. "How's it feel?"

She smiled and took Mia from Reid who gladly handed her over because she looked on the verge of tears. Ashley quickly soothed her and carried on with the conversation.

"Great." Derek said with a contented sigh. "We're finally parents." He smiled.

"I'm just glad to eat or myself finally and drink coffee!" Emily chuckled.

"Hmm…food references…I'm guessing you want something to eat from the cafeteria?" Hotch said as he walked in and hugged Emily.

"You're smiling…" Emily said with wide eyes and then chuckled with him.

"Hard not to at a moment like this. Congratulations." He said as he shook Morgan's hand firmly. "You must feel amazing…I know we did when Jack was born. It took us so long, but we finally got the best son anyone could have. Well, besides yours, now, I suppose."

That's when it all dawned upon the team. _Wasn't the baby supposed to be a boy?_

"Em…" Garcia said with furrowed brows. "You still can't tell the difference between boy and girl?" She rolled her eyes as JJ couldn't help but let out the laugh she'd been holding in for so long.

"Doctor's fault!" She surrendered. "But now we have Mia Brooke Morgan to love."

"And walls to repaint pink…" Morgan groaned at the realization. "God! I took six hours on my day off to finish it…and now I gotta but new paint and take more time off and…"

"Or you can make it a sky theme?" JJ suggested. She continued as she saw the confusion in Morgan's face. "It's baby blue, right?" Morgan nodded. "Well keep it like that and add a rainbow in there…"

"For a girly touch!" Garcia added.

"And put in some birds…"

"I suggest the dove. Not only is it peaceful, but it ties into the rainbow." Reid began his ramble. "You can go off of a Biblical theme. Maybe paint some passages on the wall…but if you don't like that idea, then the crane is also a-"

"Reid?" Morgan stopped him. "How about we just send her to you when she has homework questions, ok?"

Reid nodded enthusiastically and smiled wide.

"And pictures of everyone you want her to know in her life." JJ smiled, her suggestion finally complete.

Hotch handed Mia back to Emily when he could tell she was getting fussy, and he knew exactly why. "I don't think you're the only one that's hungry, Emily." Emily smiled awkwardly. "We'll give you some privacy."

"Thank you." Emily said with Derek.

The team had their round of hugs and walked out the door, Garcia and Reid the last two.

"What's wrong, my boy genius?" Garcia wondered as she saw the look on Reid's face as they slowly walked out of the room.

"I just…" He scrunched his brows together. "I don't get what Hotch said before."

"You…The baby, she's…and Emily has to…" Garcia sighed, dumbfounded. "I give up on you." And walked ahead to catch up with JJ.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/ -/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/ -/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Emily watched Derek cradle their little girl in his arms in the corner of the room near her bed. She smiled at the pair, yet couldn't help but feel a little sad.

"Derek?" She asked, her voice slightly cracking.

Derek was too caught up in his daughter to catch the nervousness in her voice. "Hmm?" He encouraged her to carry on.

"Are you disappointed that we didn't have a boy?" She bit her lip, her mind afraid to hear what she thought she knew the answer of.

He looked up, his eyes softening, and sat on the edge of her bed.

"I would never be unhappy about my child, Em, you know that." He looked her firmly in the eye.

"I know, but, you were just so happy when we knew it was a boy, and you painted the room, and now-" She began.

"And now I have a little girl to spoil rotten." He rubbed the side of his daughter's face with his index finger and leaned in to kiss Emily's lips gently. "I love this child because it came from me and you, Em. I mean, yeah, I'd love to have a little guy to play football with and protect his sister, but that doesn't mean I don't want this little one here. I'm not disappointed, and you shouldn't be either."

She kissed him passionately, their tongues tangling in a mix of saliva and love. When she pulled back for air, she could see Mia's hands wrapped around his index finger, sucking gently on the tip of it. "I'm not." She assured him and kissed Mia's forehead.

"Plus we can always try for a boy sometime soon." He suggested.

"No. That hurt like hell. It was a miserable nine months; yeah a great outcome, but still…miserable nine months." Emily stated.

He chuckled. "The doctor said eight weeks…"

"I tore Derek!"

"I know I might make you rip apart even more…"

"Derek!" Emily covered Mia's ears. "Already scarring our daughter?"

"Covering her ears _after_ the damage's done won't help much, you know." He smiled as she hit him on the shoulder and pulled him in for one last kiss.

"Buy some condoms and we'll see in eight weeks." She smiled.

"You just said the 'c word' in front of our daughter, Em. You really want to scar her this early?" He mocked and he covered her ears.

"I could do worse."

"I'm sure you could, woman. I'm sure you could."

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/ -/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/ -/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

**A/N: So that's my one-shot! **** I've been working on this for a while…but I just finished it. I hope you liked it! If you can't tell, Mia is for sure Daddy's girl. I'm thinking about doing a "Mia series"…your thoughts?**

**Leave me a review! It'd sure make my day! :D**


End file.
